


Facet Case

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Green Day - Freeform, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Peridot-themed Filk for Green Day's 'Basket Case.' Spoilers up through Earthlings/Beta.





	

 Peridot:

* * *

"Do you have the time to look through my designs?

My plans to optimize this primitive place.

I was stranded here, but now I call it home.

We’re gonna save the Earth, and it’ll be great!

* * *

 "Sometimes this world takes me off guard.

Sometimes I fall, and I fall hard.

But I keep getting up.

Don’t say I’m cracking up!

For I am Peridot,

The Crystal Gem!

* * *

 "I went to a barn

To build a giant drill.

The Garnet said that we should fuse, but I can’t.

* * *

"I went to a sign,

Explained my flawed design

The Homeworld lied to me when they said I can’t!

* * *

"Sometimes this world takes me off guard.

Sometimes I fall, and I fall hard.

But I keep getting up.

Don’t say I’m cracking up!

For I am Peridot,

The Crystal Gem!

* * *

 "Roommates, Meep-Morps, Guests.

Lapis, are you okay?

* * *

 "Sometimes this world takes me off guard.

Sometimes I fall, and I fall hard.

But I keep getting up.

Don’t say I’m cracking up!

For I am Peridot

The Crystal Gem!"

* * *

 


End file.
